


Outage

by southdragon



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, pre-established feelings, the power went outtt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdragon/pseuds/southdragon
Summary: One dark and stormy night, Jesse gets a visitor.





	Outage

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago but i guess ill post it now, whatever lmao  
> hop u laik

Usually, McCree fell asleep with a light on. It was comforting. He wasn’t necessarily afraid of the dark, but it made him uneasy. He can’t see as well, and in a moment of danger he could easily be taken advantage of. He didn’t like that in the slightest.

So, waking up to the dark while it was raining cats and dogs outside wasn’t exactly the greatest. 

McCree sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Maybe he’d fallen asleep without turning a light on, he’d done that before. He reached out to his lamp to turn it on, but when he’d turned the knob nothing happened. He grumbled and huffed, standing up carefully to find a wall to guide him to a light switch. However, when he found one, that too didn’t work.

Promptly after that the sound of thunder boomed from outside, and Jesse flinched in surprise.

A storm put the power out. Just peachy.

McCree didn’t bother to put a shirt on, instead just opening his door and walking out to see if anyone had woken up as well. After a moment he spotted a light down the hall, and turning the corner was Hanzo Shimada.

He wasn’t all dressed as well, as he’d only seemed to have put a robe on. His hair was down and a bit messy, which looked odd to McCree. He was always clean and perfect every time he saw him. Somehow this was even more gorgeous than normal Hanzo.

Hanzo smiled faintly at Jesse who just managed a smile back, a bit distracted by Hanzo’s beauty only being lit by two candles.

“Hello, Jesse. It seems the storm shut the power off. Nobody else is awake yet as well, surprisingly. Maybe everyone is a heavy sleeper.”

Jesse chuckled, “Personally, I think I’m just a shitty one. Care to join me?”

Hanzo seemed to know the effect that he was having on Jesse because he smirked and passed him to go into the room, “That was my plan, McCree.”

Jesse sighed softly and followed him with his eyes like he’d never seen someone so beautiful in his life, closing the door behind Hanzo and walking over to his bed. Hanzo set the candles in two places in the room, evenly lighting it up. The light and Hanzo’s presence made Jesse realize just how messy his room was. Oh well, Hanzo hopefully didn’t mind dirty and empty coffee cups.

“The storm is wild, ain’t it,” Jesse laid back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Thunder roared over their heads again, Hanzo taking a deep breath and turning to join Jesse on his bed.

“The dragons always stir during a storm. It makes them restless, and in turn it makes me the same,” he hummed faintly, closing his eyes and folding his hands together, “Which is why I cannot sleep.”

“Well that sucks,” Jesse said plainly, Hanzo opening his eyes and giving him a look, “Not the dragons, darlin’, the no-sleep-cause-of-storms part. Your dragons are somethin’.”

Hanzo’s look turned soft and he laughed softly, “I know. I am just playing with you. Thankfully, they seem to... relax, when I’m with you.”

“Aw, shucks, I’m flattered they like me. They like anybody else?” Jesse looked up at him and once again felt blown away by Hanzo. Maybe it was just the lack of sleep, but he’d like to spend his whole life next to someone as lovely as him.

“Hana. And they’ve always been affectionate with Genji, not much of a surprise though, he’s a brother to them as well,” Hanzo smiled genuinely, turning to face Jesse. McCree smiled back at him and he couldn’t resist, sitting up and stealing a kiss.

This wasn’t their first kiss. No, they’ve kissed a few times before. McCree and Hanzo both knew how they felt, neither willing to hide it from the other. They just weren’t quite sure if it was the time. Hanzo was still adjusting to this life, and he only recently felt more comfortable Overwatch. McCree had understood completely, remembering himself adjusting to this life when he was just 17. 

Jesse gently cupped Hanzo’s cheek, feeling Hanzo’s hand press lightly against his chest. It just felt so right to McCree, he’d lived this long and no man had ever quite made him feel the way that Hanzo did. All of their kisses were the best he’d ever had, but he would never push Hanzo into being with him. He wanted it to feel right to him, too.

When he pulled away, Hanzo had leaned in again to kiss him for a second time. Two kisses in one night? Must be Christmas.

This time Hanzo pulled away, looking at Jesse with the most desire he’d ever seen in a man’s eyes. McCree’s heart felt like it could burst right then and there. “Damn sweetheart, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you want a lil’ more than kissin',” Jesse was breathless, Hanzo blinking slowly and-

The thunder sounded farther away this time, but it brought Hanzo from his trance. He shook his head slightly, hand still on Jesse’s chest, “My.. my apologies, the dragons... restless. As you can see.”

Jesse sat up and tucked hair behind his ear, smiling gently like he’d never hurt a soul in his life, “No worries, darlin’. I felt in the mood for a kiss just like you.” Hanzo nodded and relaxed, rolling his shoulders in an effort to make the dragons calm down. 

He laid back on the bed, looking up at Jesse with a look that said “join me” and Jesse couldn't resist quickly doing so. Hanzo shuffled under Jesse’s arm, head resting on his chest, “Perhaps we might sleep through this better together.”

“I was just thinkin’ that...” McCree closed his eyes and pulled his blanket over the two of them, closing his eyes and just moments after feeling sleep find him. Maybe all he really needed to sleep was someone to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> hanzos  
> dragons  
> are  
> super  
> natural  
> dont @ me on this


End file.
